


From Pokemon Trainer to Skylander

by Daileywishaw_24



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daileywishaw_24/pseuds/Daileywishaw_24
Summary: Sioku is a Pokemon trainer who competes in Pokemon contests. Her life changes when a mysterious light leads Sioku to another world. Sioku's older sister Kara has a hard time letting her leave Opelucid City.





	From Pokemon Trainer to Skylander

Hello everybody, this is a short story that I started writing two years ago.  
I do not own Pokemon or Skylanders.  
Only my original characters belong to me.

It was a bright sunny day in Opolucid City.  
There wasn't very much activity because all of the other trainers were practicing for a Pokemon contest at the battle field.  
The town seemed almost completely deserted.  
Sioku and her sister Melody were outside watering their grass Pokémon in the garden.  
There were flowers and enormous plants everywhere.  
Greenhouses were lined up along all four sides of the fence around the garden.  
So many Pokémon have already built their nests in that garden, including a few Florges.  
Sioku quickly pulled out her phone and turned on the video camera.  
"Oh my gosh Melody, look at that," said Sioku while smiling.  
Melody looked up in confusion, "What's happening?"  
"Oh you'll see," Sioku answered before laughing.  
A giant flock of Starly and Staravia flew over Melody's head.  
"oh wow, that's beautiful," Melody whispered.  
As soon as the flock vanished, Sioku put away her phone.  
Then she walked into a greenhouse.  
"Hey Melody," Sioku said as she turned on one of the hoses.  
"Yes Sioku?" replied Melody.  
She watered a few Sunflora in the back of the greenhouse.  
A stream of water fell from the hose as Sioku dragged it outside.  
She let out a distressed sigh, "I wish we could have a little adventure in our life."  
Melody laughed nervously, "Yeah, me too, but if Kara heard that, she'd go off. She says that we're not allowed to go outside the city."  
"Yeah I know," Sioku said while wrapping up the hose.  
She carried it back to a shelf inside the greenhouse.  
"I just want to go out there and explore the world. There's so much to see and do beyond this place," Sioku said quietly.  
Suddenly, a mysterious light appeared in the sky.  
Melody stood completely still, looking away from the light.  
Sioku joyfully looked up, "Oh my gosh, what is that?"  
Melody smiled at her, "Should we go after it?"  
Sioku saw Kara looking out the window, "Wait, hold on a second."  
She hid behind one of the plants.  
A few seconds later, Kara opened the door and ran outside.  
"You two aren't going anywhere," Kara said anxiously as she approached them.  
Sioku's curiosity was getting the best of her.  
She continued looking at the light, "But why? Why is it that you never trust us?"  
Kara roughly grabbed Sioku by the collar of her shirt, "That light could be a trap, you never know. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."  
Angry at her sister, Sioku pulled away and walked behind the house as Flareon ran after her.  
She and Flareon sat under a tree to find some shade.  
They listened to the streaming fountain across from them.  
Many Pokemon calmly passed by them as they went about their business.  
Sioku sighed sadly while petting Flareon, "Kara and I were very close up until this point. Ever since Kara lost her best friend in a tragic accident, she has been very controlling and irritable. I feel bad for her, but she doesn't have to act this way."  
Flareon laid down at Sioku's feet and let out a big yawn.  
Sioku laughed and pet Flareon behind her ears, "Oh Flareon," she said with a chipper expression.  
Sioku's mind relaxed as they peacefully listened to the streaming water.  
After an hour, she pulled out Luxray's Pokéball, "Luxray, come on out!"  
Luxray shook off and then roared with excitement.  
"Okay Luxray, let's train for the contest," she said as he stood beside her.  
Luxray's beautiful, brown mane shined brightly in the sunlight.  
She motioned for Flareon to step forward, "Flareon, use flame-thrower."  
A massive amount of flames shot from Flareon as Luxray dodged them.  
Sioku pointed to Luxray, "Luxray, use thunderbolt."  
Luxray launched a thunderbolt high into the air.  
"Good work Luxray," Sioku praised.  
Flareon dodged the thunderbolt with a powerful iron tail.  
"Nice move Flareon," Sioku said happily.  
Melody followed Kara back into the house.  
"Come on Leafeon," Melody said while holding the door open.  
Leafeon ran inside and shook off.  
"That's right Leafeon, shake more hair everywhere," said Kara in a joking manner.  
Leafeon took off into the living room and then laid down beside the couch.  
"Melody, I need to talk to you," said Kara.  
She followed Kara into the kitchen.  
"Why is Sioku acting rebellious?" Kara asked as she filled up a bowl of water.  
She slowly carried the bowl into the living room and then placed it on the floor beside Leafeon.  
Leafeon stood up before drinking the water.  
Melody sighed in frustration, "I don't know, Sioku's been like this since she lost her last contest. She's gone into a daydream about using her powers outside of this world."  
"Well you know she can't do that," Kara warned.  
Melody looked up at her sister, "What would happen if Sioku used her powers somewhere else? I mean, what could be so dangerous about that?"  
Kara stared into Melody's eyes, "If anyone outside this world knew about Sioku's magical powers, she'd be captured and used as an experiment."  
"Oh wow," Melody replied quietly.  
Melody and Kara looked out the window and watched the practice battle going on between Sioku's Pokemon.  
"Well, at least Sioku's doing something productive," Kara said as she sat down on the couch.  
The room was almost completely quiet except the Tv playing in the background.  
Leafeon laid down in a corner and fell asleep.  
The mysterious light appeared once again, and Sioku followed it.  
The light led her to a long, narrow cave.  
Sioku stood before the entrance wondering if she should proceed or not.  
"My sisters shouldn't keep me trapped here anymore," Sioku said.  
Sioku looked in the doorway and noticed that there was moss growing on each wall.  
"this must be some sort of enchantment," Sioku said in amazement as she stepped inside.  
There wasn't much light in the cave.  
Sioku relied on the light from Flareon's tail and her warp navigator.  
Flareon sniffed around as they walked.  
She tried to dig, but Sioku stopped her.  
"No, no, leave it. Hop up Flareon," Sioku instructed.  
She and Flareon walked through the long, dark cave until they reached an exit on the other side.  
The island was enormous and full of life.  
Sioku and Flareon curiously wandered around the area.  
There were various types of plants and trees everywhere.  
Many exotic creatures lived on the island as well.  
"This place reminds me of our back yard," Sioku said to Flareon.  
Flareon barked and wagged her tail as she looked around.  
"I don't think we're in Unova anymore," Sioku said as she pet Flareon's head.  
"Where are we? What is this place?" she asked herself.  
As they walked around, a man approached them.  
Sioku's face turned bright red as she dreamily looked up at him.  
"I think he's the one," she whispered.  
Flareon pulled Sioku forward and tried to sniff him.  
Sioku tugged on the leash, "Flareon, sit."  
Flareon sat beside Sioku while looking at Jet-vac.  
"Hello new comer," he said with enthusiasm.  
The sound of Jet-vac's voice caused a feeling of elation to wash over Sioku.  
"Oh my, you're something special," Sioku said with a big smile.  
The man stepped closer, "I'm glad you think that. The name's Jet-vac, who are you?"  
Sioku reached out her hand, "My name is Sioku, it's very nice to meet you."  
"Likewise my friend," Jet-vac said as he shook her hand.  
Flareon continued sitting patiently beside Sioku.  
Sioku stood in front of Jet-Vac and stared at him for five minutes straight.  
Her dreams of exploring a new world and finding true love were finally coming to life.  
"This is so sudden," Sioku said while blushing.  
Jet-vac looked over at Flareon, "Who's this beuty of yours?"  
Flareon began wagging her tail very hard.  
"This is my Pokémon, and her name is Flareon. She's a Yellow Lab," Sioku answered.  
Flareon quickly moved forward and then jumped on Jet-Vac.  
Sioku tugged Flareon's harness and gave her a pop on the leash.  
"No no Flareon, off! Sit down, rest," she ordered.  
Sioku hid her face in embarrassment.  
Jet-Vac laughed as Flareon sat, "Oh it's okay, I don't mind at all."  
Sioku gave Jet-vac a concerned look. "Well, I'm training Flareon to be a service Pokemon. I don't usually let her jump on people," she informed.  
"Oh, I see," replied Jet-Vac.  
Sioku immediately thought of a way to impress Jet-vac.  
"Watch this Jet-vac," Sioku said as she motioned to Flareon.  
Flareon stood up on her hind legs and rested her front paws on Sioku's shoulders.  
"Wo, that's wonderful," Jet-vac said in amazement.  
Sioku blushed at his reaction.  
"Yes, I taught her how to do that," Sioku replied with a big smile.  
Sioku gently let Flareon back down on the ground, "Hey Jet-vac, where are we anyway?"  
Jet-vac lovingly put his arm around her, "You've arrived at a wonderful place called the Skylands, home of the Skylanders."  
Sioku couldn't believe what she just heard.  
Her face lit up in complete shock and excitement.  
"I didn't know this place was real. My older sister Kara told me that the Skylands didn't exist. She said it was just an old fairy tale," Sioku said.  
"Come along Sioku, I want to take you somewhere," Jet-Vac whispered.  
She and Flareon followed behind him as he led them to a large building.  
He opened the heavy door and then led them inside.  
"Welcome to Skylanders' Academy Sioku," Jet-Vac said happily.  
Sioku looked around in amazement.  
Without warning, Jet-vac transformed into a wingless eagle.  
"This is my Skylander form Sioku," Jet-vac explained.  
Sioku's eyes widened as she examined his new appearance.  
She gasped with pure joy, "Are you serious? That is awesome!"  
"All of the Skylanders have two forms," he said.  
Jet-vac pointed to a group of people inside an arena across from them, "Look over there and you'll see all the other Skylanders.  
"She watched as all the other Skylanders began their indoor training session.  
"Wo, this place is amazing," Sioku hollered with enjoyment.  
"I'm glad you like it here," Jet-Vac replied.  
"I wish I could come here all the time," Sioku said as she sadly looked into Jet-vac's eyes.  
Jet-vac stopped suddenly, "Wait, why can't you come here more often?"  
Sioku's phone started ringing in her pocket.  
She pulled it out, and Kara's name popped up on the screen.  
"Excuse me Jet-vac, I have to take this," Sioku said quietly as she answered her phone.  
"Hey Kara," Sioku said happily.  
"Sioku, Where are you? You and Melody need to give the Pokémon a bath before the contest tomorrow," Kara ordered.  
"I just took Flareon for a walk. Okay, I'll be there in a few," Sioku replied before hanging up.  
Sioku pulled out her warp pad, "Oh no, I really need to go now."  
Jet-vac looked at her with a somber expression, "Why?" You just arrived at the academy I wanted to give you a tour of the Skylands."  
He looked down at Sioku, and noticed her starting to tear up.  
"I really wish I could stay here with you Jet. You see, my sisters don't know that I'm here," she said frantically.  
Jet-vac sighed, "Oh all right, I'll miss you so much Sioku."  
Then he returned to his human form.  
Sioku put her arms around him, "I'll miss you too! But it's not good-bye forever, I promise."  
Sioku saved the new area in her warp system.  
She pressed a button and was instantly warped back to her house.  
Flareon shook off as they walked inside.  
Melody stopped Sioku in her tracks, "Where in this world have you been Sioku? I've been looking everywhere for you! Flareon and the others need a bath, and you're slacking off!"  
Sioku smiled nervously, "Well, I was…"  
"Sioku, this isn't a game," Melody said with a serious expression.  
Kara came running down the steps, "Oh there you are Sioku. I hope you've been practicing for the contest."  
Sioku looked at Kara in annoyance, "Why, so I can lose again?"  
"You shouldn't give up Sioku,. I'll have training battles with you," Melody suggested.  
"That would be great," Sioku replied.  
Kara pulled Sioku aside, "Remember, you're grounded if you ever leave this world."  
Sioku and Flareon quickly ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
She sat on the chair beside Flareon's doghouse.  
"Oh Flareon, I wish my sisters would stop treating me like a little kid," Sioku said while petting behind Flareon's ears.  
Flareon yauned, and Sioku hugged her tight.  
A few hours later, Melody knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Sioku answered.  
Melody walked in and then took a seat next to Sioku.  
"I'm sorry about Kara Sioku. she gets onto me all the time," Melody said quietly.  
"I feel like we're trapped here with no adventure. We should be free to live our own life," Sioku explained.  
"Yeah, I know," replied Melody in agreement.  
"Anyway, I have to give the Pokémon a bath now," Sioku said with a frustrating sigh.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you out," Melody said while hugging Sioku.  
"Okay, Let's go," Sioku said with a delighted expression.  
Sioku and Melody walked into the garden with Flareon and Leafeon following behind them.  
Sioku picked up one of the hoses and then looked at Melody.  
"I'll bathe Flareon," she said.  
"I've got Leafeon," Melody replied as she turned on the other hose.  
Flareon wagged her tail as she felt a gentle shower of water streaming down her back.  
Sioku let out a soft sigh.  
"I really wish Jet-vac was here to see this," she said to herself.  
Sioku pulled out her phone and took videos of Flareon shaking off and getting water everywhere.  
Melody curiously looked over at Sioku and Flareon, "What are the videos for?"  
"They were going to be for a new friend," Sioku answered sadly.  
"Who is this new friend of yours? Is he or she a Pokemon trainer?" Melody asked curiously.  
"Well, not exactly," Sioku said with hesitation in her voice.  
Sioku imagined Melody telling Kara about her going into another world.  
She did whatever she could to keep her secret from both Melody and Kara.  
Sioku would've been grounded if Kara new about Skylanders' Academy.  
Kara walked outside the house and stopped before her sisters.  
"I need to go pick up more Pokéballs and potions from the mart, so I'll be back later," she said.  
"Okay, Sis, we'll be here," Sioku replied.  
Sioku stared at Kara until she completely disappeared from the driveway.  
She tapped on Melody's shoulder, "Hey, I want to show you something."  
"Really? What is it?" asked Melody with enthusiasm.  
Sioku leaned toward Melody's ear.  
"I've been to another world," Sioku whispered.  
Melody paused in complete surprise, "Oh my gosh, are you serious? Do you know what would've happened if Kara found out?"  
Sioku sighed in annoyance, "Yeah I know, I'd be confined to my room for a long time."  
Sioku began to brush Flareon's fur, "Hey Melody, What does Kara have against other worlds anyway? How can there be something wrong with exploring other places?"  
"Well, I guess Kara's a bit over protective of you," Melody answered.  
Melody grabbed Leafeon's harness and strapped it over her.  
"Let's go Sioku, now," she said with anticipation.  
Sioku turned to Melody with a concerned look, "Oh all right, but you must promise to never tell Kara about this. If you do, you're putting both of us at risk of being in trouble."  
Melody wrapped her arms around Sioku.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," she said softly.  
Sioku took a deep breath and hooked a leash onto Flareon's collar.  
Then she pulled out her warp pad, "I saved the new area in here. It's called Skylanders' Academy."  
Melody rubbed Leafeon behind her ears, "Let's get a move on Sioku. I want to see it!"  
Sioku pressed the button once again, and they instantly warped to Skylanders' Academy.  
Sioku and Melody entered the large building.  
"This is a nice place," Melody commented while looking around.  
"You think that's nice? Just wait until you meet Jet-Vac," Sioku said as they entered another room.  
Melody looked surprised, "Wait, who?"  
Jet-vac heard a strange but familiar voice as he exited his room.  
He stopped before the girls, "Wo, is that you Sioku? I see that you have another person with you."  
Sioku smiled, "This is my sister Melody and her Leafeon."  
"It's nice to meet you sir," Melody said as she stepped closer to him.  
"The pleasure's mine," Jet-vac replied happily.  
Flareon got excited and started whipping Sioku with her tail.  
As Flareon tried to jump on Jet-vac, Sioku firmly pulled her aside.  
"No no Flareon, sit," she ordered.  
Flareon sat down while still looking at Jet-vac.  
"Oh hey Flareon," Jet-vac said as he looked down.  
"Come along girls, I want to show you an outdoor training session," said Jet-vac.  
Melody looked at Sioku, "Wait, where are we going?"  
"You'll see," Sioku answered.  
They followed him to an open field.  
Sioku joyfully pointed to Jet-Vac.  
"Melody, wait until you see this," she said with anticipation.  
Melody watched as Jet-vac took on his Skylander form.  
"Oh wow, that's really cool," she said.  
"This is where I train with the other Skylanders," Jet-vac said as he pointed to a small group.  
Sioku noticed the others, "These guys aren't very familiar," she whispered.  
"Hang on Sioku, I want you to meet someone," Jet-vac said before running off.  
It wasn't long before Jet-vac returned with a dragon standing behind curiously looked over at the dragon, "Who is that?"  
"Probably another Skylander," Sioku answered.  
Jet-vac smiled at Sioku, "That's right, this is Spyro."  
"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you two," said Spyro quietly.  
"He looks shy," said Melody to Sioku.  
"Um, I don't know about that," Sioku replied.  
Sioku couldn't keep herself from smiling at Spyro.  
She stood in front of Spyro and stared into his eyes.  
Energy and elation rushed through her body, and her heart pounded from excitement.  
"Oh my gosh, he's so dreamy," Sioku whispered.  
Sioku's face lit up and her eyes widened.  
"Yes, he's definitely the one for me," she said.  
"Hey Sioku, we should let the dogs run around," Melody suggested.  
Sioku paid no attention to her sister.  
Spyro slowly walked up to Sioku.  
Sioku smiled and lifted him up into her arms.  
Spyro rested his head on her shoulder.  
She held him for well over a minute.  
"Oh Spyro, you're wonderful," Sioku whispered passionately.  
Spyro almost fell asleep in Sioku's embrace.  
Melody pulled out her phone and then took pictures of them.  
Sioku glared at her sisters in annoyance.  
"Please don't post those pics Melody," said Sioku.  
"Oh I won't," Melody replied while laughing.  
Spyro looked up at Sioku, "Hey Sioku," Spyro whispered.  
"Melody, wait a second," Sioku said quickly.  
Sioku looked down, "Yes Spyro?"  
"I have to start training now," Spyro whispered to Sioku.  
"Good luck," Sioku said while hugging him.  
She gently lowered Spyro to the ground.  
"We can ask for permission after the session," Sioku replied to Melody.  
Spyro followed Jet-vac into the middle of the field.  
"Watching Spyro train is going to be amazing," Sioku said to herself.  
Sioku closed her eyes and imagined herself training along side Spyro.  
Melody pulled on Sioku's shirt, "Would you quit day dreaming already?"  
"Sorry Sis, I'm in love with Spyro," she whispered in Melody's ear.  
Melody sighed, "Of course you are."  
Jet-vac conducted the other Skylanders as they practiced.  
"I'm having a great time watching this," Melody said cheerfully.  
Sioku kept her focus on Jet-vac and Spyro.  
"Oh wow, this is absolutely wonderful," she said.  
In the midst of the training session, Melody's phone started ringing.  
She picked it up, "Hello, this is Melody."  
Kara was on the other end, "I'm on my way home from the mart. Where are you guys?"  
"We just went for a walk," Melody answered.  
"The contest starts in an hour," Kara said.  
"Okay, we'll be there shortly," Melody replied.  
Melody tapped on Sioku's shoulder, "Hey, it's time to go."  
Sioku stood up, "Wait, now? But why?"  
"Kara just told me that the contest begins in an hour," Melody answered.  
Sioku sighed and then hugged Jet-vac, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll come see you and Spyro after the contest, I promise."  
Jet-vac smiled at her, "I'll be looking forward to your next visit. You two take care now."  
Spyro smiled at Sioku from a distance.  
Sioku waved back as she pulled out her warp pad.  
Sioku took Melody's hand and pressed the button on her warp pad.  
Her smile faded as she lost sight of Spyro.  
As soon as the girls landed, they walked through the gate into their yard.  
Leafeon and Flareon started running around and then playfully tackled each other to the ground.  
Sioku laughed hysterically as she took a video.  
"I'm definitely sending him this one," Sioku said while saving the video on her phone.  
"Be careful Sioku, you shouldn't talk about him when Kara returns," Melody warned.  
Sioku sighed, "Oh okay, you're right."  
As Kara pulled up, Sioku and Melody prepared their Pokémon for the contest.  
They brushed their Pokémon's fur and then placed ball capsels on their Pokéballs.  
"Wow, your Pokémon are looking great," Kara said as she looked over her shoulder.  
The girls walked outside, and Kara closed and locked the door behind them.  
Sioku, Melody, and Kara walked toward the contest arena in the middle of the city.  
All Sioku could think about was seeing Jet-vac and Spyro again.  
Over a thousand people sat in the bleachers that surrounded the battle field.  
"Welcome to the Opolucid City Pokémon Contest," said Marian from the podiam.  
The enormous croud cheered loudly as the coordinators and judges were presented.  
"Our first contestant is, Sioku," said Marian.  
Sioku confidently stepped onto the stage.  
She stood before the audience and held up a Pokéball.  
"Okay Flareon, come on out!"  
Flareon wagged her tail as she moved in front of Sioku.  
"Let's start with Flare blitz," Sioku said.  
A giant ball of fire struck the center of the stage.  
The colorful flames swirled as they shot up toward the sky.  
"Now, use psychic to make them float," Sioku happily instructed.  
The remaining flames slowly rose until they were about five feet in the air.  
Sioku took a deep breath, "Okay, use thunderbolt to scatter those flames."  
Everyone watched as the combination of fire and thunder spread across the stage.  
"Now for the big finish," Sioku said, "Flareon, use solar beam!"  
A dazzling solar beam slowly showered down from the sky.  
Flareon's solar beam looked as if there were millions of stars scattered throughout the entire arena.  
As soon as Sioku stepped off the stage, the judges gave her performance a perfect score.  
Melody wrapped her arms around Sioku, "I'm so proud of you!"  
Sioku smiled, "Thanks, but this is only the beginning. Who knows what could happen next."  
She rubbed Flareon behind her ears, "Good job Flareon, you were amazing out there."  
Flareon panted happily while wagging her tail.  
Kara walked over to Sioku, "Nice work, I captured your performance on video. I believe that you'll win your fifth ribbon."  
Sioku sadly looked down, "I really wish Spyro was here to see this."  
Melody Smiled at her, "What's with the unhappy look? You should be proud of yourself."  
Sioku sighed, "I just miss somebody."  
Marian Stepped onto the podium one last time, "This concludes the preliminary round of the contest, see you soon."  
Kara led Melody and Sioku back to their house.  
"Come here Flareon," Sioku said as she grabbed a treat from the fridge.  
Sioku lowered the treat to Flareon as she sat down.  
"That Flareon of yours is something else," Kara said to Sioku.  
Sioku smiled, "thanks, I've been training her ever since she was an Evee."  
"I can tell," Kara replied.  
Flareon shook off as she stood up.  
"Well, I'm headed to my room now," Sioku said after yawning.  
"Good night little sis," Kara said before walking away.  
Sioku tugged Flareon's leash, "Come on, hop up."  
She unclipped Flareon's leash after opening the door.  
Flareon shook off again as Sioku laid down.  
She sniffed around and then laid on the rug beside Sioku's bed.  
The room was completely silent and dark.  
All Sioku could think about was meeting Spyro in the Skylands again.  
Flareon let out a big sigh before falling asleep.  
Sioku fell asleep almost instantly.  
After a few hours, Sioku woke up shivering and panting very hard.  
Flareon woke up and then jumped on the bed beside her.  
"Let's go see Jet-vac and Spyro," she whispered.  
Sioku quickly put Flareon in harness and warped back to the Skylands.  
She and Flareon slowly walked through the building until they reached a hallway with several rooms.  
The complete silence only made her feel more afraid.  
Sioku noticed a sign on one of the doors that read: Spyro and JV.  
She timidly knocked on the door, and Jet-vac quietly answered.  
As Sioku opened the door, Flareon ran inside and then jumped on Spyro.  
Sioku fell over after losing control of Flareon.  
She carefully stood up and then wearily looked around.  
Sioku tried to jump into Jet-vac's arms when he approached her.  
He felt her shivering while pulling her into a loving embrace.  
Jet-vac held her tight, "What in the Skylands has happened to you? You don't look so good."  
"Oh Jet-vac, I had a horrible nightmare," she said before collapsing.  
Spyro ran over, "Sioku! JV, what's going on? Is she hurt?"  
Jet-vac knocked Spyro backward, "Will you calm down? I'm trying to focus here!"  
Spyro walked away as Jet-vac carried Sioku to another area of the room.  
He sat in a recliner while still holding her.  
Flareon followed Spyro to his bed and then sat down beside him.  
Spyro sighed as he started petting Flareon.  
After half an hour, Spyro quietly walked up to Jet-vac and then sat beside him.  
He calmly looked over at Sioku.  
"I hope she's doing all right," he whispered.  
"Don't worry, she's breathing easier now," Jet-vac whispered back.  
Spyro smiled at her, "She's such a cute sleeper."  
A few minutes later, Sioku slowly sat up.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of her new friends.  
Spyro ran over and then hugged her tight, "Sioku you scared me! I didn't think you were coming back here."  
"Don't say things like that Spyro," Jet-vac said.  
Sioku pulled out her warp pad and checked the time.  
"Oh no, I really need to go now," she hollered before running off.  
Flareon jumped off of Spyro's bed and then rushed after her.  
Spyro raced to the door and then hugged Sioku again, "Wait, I wish you the best of luck."  
"Thanks Spyro," she whispered before warping back home.  
Back in her room, Sioku saw Melody sitting on a chair in front of the Tv.  
Melody looked at Sioku anxiously, "Sioku, did you go over there again?"  
"Yes, but I went over there because I had a horrible nightmare," Sioku answered.  
Melody petted Flareon, "What was your nightmare about?"  
"I was tortured and stunned after losing the contest," Sioku answered in fear.  
"Well, I'm sure that's not going to happen," Melody said as she stood up.  
"Oh well, let's get ready to go," Sioku said while grabbing a brush.  
Sioku sang a song from her favorite movie while brushing Flareon.  
"Sounds like somebody's in love," said Melody in a joking manner.  
Sioku started laughing and continued to brush Flareon.  
"I've been in love," she said happilly.  
"Yeah, we know that," Melody replied.  
Sioku placed the brush back into a drawer before leaving her room.  
She walked outside with Melody following behind her.  
"Let's go Flareon," Sioku said as she opened the gate.  
Flareon shook off and then followed behind her.  
The second round of the contest was about to start.  
"It's time for the first battle," Marian announced.  
She pulled up a list of coordinators on the computer and then pressed the random button.  
Our first match up is, Sioku and Zoey," said Marian.  
Zoey and Sioku stood on each side of the field.  
Zoey held up a Pokéball, "Okay Glaceon, come on out!"  
Glaceon took her place in the middle of the field.  
Her beautiful white fur sparkled as the ball capsal was presented.  
Sioku smiled at Zoey, "Wow, your Glaceon is so pretty."  
"Thanks," Zoey replied, "We're a real team."  
Sioku held up her Pokéball, "Now it's time for you to meet my Pokémon. Okay Flareon, take the stage!"  
Flareon's red fur blended in with the flames rising from her ball capsal.  
"Okay Flareon, use thunderbolt," Sioku instructed.  
Flareon released a massive thunderbolt from her tail.  
It struck the ground causing Glaceon to become frightened.  
"Glaceon, send it flying with iron tail," said Zoey.  
Glaceon accidentally knocked Flareon to the floor.  
Flareon stood up and then started growling at Glaceon.  
Sioku tugged Flareon's leash upward, "No Flareon, be nice."  
Flareon sniffed Glaceon and then backed up.  
"Now Flareon, use psychic," she said.  
A floating beam moved toward Glaceon.  
"Glaceon, dodge it with ice beam," said Zoey.  
Glaceon's ice beam went crazy and froze the entire field.  
Flareon shookk off, and ice shards flew from her fur.  
"Use solar beam Flareon," instructed Sioku.  
A powerful solar beam shot down from the sky.  
The ice shattered and became beautiful shards that scattered around the arena.  
"Now Flareon, use flare blitz," Sioku said confidently.  
A giant fire ball erupted from the top of Flareon's head knocking Glaceon to the ground.  
"And the winner of this battle is, Sioku and her Flareon," announced Marian happily.  
Zoey returned Glaceon to her ball, "Thanks Glaceon, great work.""I admire your Glaceon's grace during battle," Sioku said to Zoey.  
"Thanks," Zoey replied, "Your Flareon's flames are gorgeous."  
Flareon shook off after Sioku hugged her.  
She ruffled Flareon's fur, "Good job Flareon, you were wonderful."  
"The final round will take place right here tomorrow morning," said Marian before stepping off the podium.  
Sioku put Flareon back in harness, "Bye Zoey, I'll see you later."  
"Bye, great job Sioku," replied Zoey as she walked away.  
Melody hugged her sister tight, "Wonderful job Sioku, I'm so proud of you. You and Flareon were in perfect sync today."  
Sioku smiled, "Thanks Mel, but I really wish I could invite Spyro to watch the contest."  
"I know Sioku, but it's not possible," Melody said softly.  
Sioku angrily ran back to their house.  
She disappeared into her bedroom.  
Kara looked over at Melody in confusion, "What's rong with your sister?"  
"I don't know, one of her moments again," Melody answered with a frustrated sigh.  
"Oh she'll get over it soon," Kara said.  
Leafeon shook off as Melody put her in harness.  
"I'll go talk to her," said Melody as she walked away.  
Melody walked up the stairs and then knocked on Sioku's bedroom door.  
"Come in," Sioku said sadly.  
Melody slowly walked in with Leafeon by her side.  
Flareon ran up to Leafeon and then playfully tackled her to the floor.  
"Ha ha ha, they really do love each other," said Sioku.  
"They sure do," Melody replied.  
Flareon and Leafeon curled up in the dog bed next to Sioku's dresser.  
Sioku took a few pictures of them on her phone, "Oh my gosh, they're so cute together."  
"Hey Melody," Sioku said nervously.  
Melody startped petting Flareon, "What is it?"  
Sioku sat down on her bed, "I'm so afraid of losing this contest. I don't want my nightmare to come true."  
Flareon jumped up and then sat in Sioku's lap.  
Sioku wrapped her arms around the dog.  
Melody sat down beside Sioku, "Don't worry, Kara and I will protect you from anything harmful."  
"I want to go back to the Skylands right now," Sioku said frantically.  
"No, you can't do that," Melody replied while grabbing Sioku by the arm.  
Sioku stood up, "But why not? I need to see my new friends before the final round! This would really mean a lot to me if I had their support."  
Melody gave her a concerned look, "I know, but it's hard enough that I'm keeping this from Kara."  
Kara heard the commotion on the way to her room.  
She angrily pushed Sioku's door open, "Keeping what from me? What's going on you two?  
Sioku felt the heat of intense fear rising in her cheeks.  
All hope was lost for her at this point.  
Melody quickly rushed over to the chair then and sat with Leafeon at her side.  
Kara glared at Sioku, "What have you been hiding from me this whole time?"  
Sioku kept quiet; she didn't want to reveal her secret.  
"If neither of you are going to tell me the truth, then both of you are grounded," yeld Kara.  
She pointed at Melody, "Melody, you know better than to lie to me."  
Melody looked fearfully at Kara and sighed, "Okay, Sioku and I went to another world together."  
Kara glared at both of them, "Really? And what world is that?"  
Sioku tried to take a deep breath in spite of her tears, "It's called the Skylands."  
"I can't believe you just betrayed my trust," Kara said to Sioku.  
Sioku walked until she was standing directly in front of Kara, "Going to other worlds shouldn't be a big deal anymore."  
Kara placed both hands on Sioku and squeezed her shoulders, "You know better, and I've told you countless times what could happen to you! You could get badly injured, and no one will be there to save you."  
Sioku glared back at Kara, "I'm not a child anymore. I'm able to take care of and defend myself now."  
Kara let go of Sioku, "Visiting other worlds is just too dangerous for you right now," she said calmly.  
Sioku ran to the other side of her room, "How would you know? You never go anywhere outside the city!"  
"That's it Sioku, you're grounded for a week," Kara said before walking out.  
As the door closed in front of them, Melody looked at Sioku with remorse."  
I'm so sorry Sioku," she whispered.  
Sioku let Flareon jump down from her lap.  
Flareon shook off and then walked toward her water bowl.  
"No Melody, Get out of here right now," Sioku said as she stood up.  
Melody put her hand on Sioku's shoulder, "Kara was going to find out sooner or later."  
Sioku angrily pulled away, "What you did was unforgivable. Get out and leave me alone!"  
As Melody stepped out, Leafeon woke up and then followed her out the door.  
Sioku sat on her bed until she noticed complete silence in the house.  
"Come on Flareon, let's get out of this place. Kara should know not to trap me here anymore," she whispered.  
Sioku put Flareon back in harness before leaving her room.  
She carefully closed the door behind them.  
They quietly walked down the stairs.  
She slowly opened the door while trying not to make a sound.  
As soon as the door closed, they walked down the street and exited the city.  
Sioku and Flareon walked through a beautiful medow until they reached the Village of Dragons.  
Iris noticed them and waved to get their attention.  
"Hey Iris," Sioku said happily.  
"Hi Sioku," Iris replied, "What are you doing out here?"  
Sioku let out a dejected sigh, "I'm just getting some fresh air. Kara doesn't want me to travel to other worlds."  
Iris curiously looked up at Sioku, "But why not? You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."  
"I know, but Kara still treats me like a little kid," Sioku replied.  
She pointed to the water, "Do you know when the boat leaves for the Alola Region?"  
"No, but I'll take you to the port in Undela Town," Iris suggested.  
Sioku hugged Iris and smiled.  
Flareon started panting and wagging her tail.  
"Great, thanks Iris," Sioku said joyfully.  
Iris sent out her Dragonite, "Here, hop on.  
"  
"Okay, thanks," Sioku said in agreement.  
Dragonite started to ascend, and they soared into the air.  
Sioku looked at Iris while smiling, "I've never flown on a Pokémon before."  
Iris laughed, "I don't know why, it's really fun."  
A few minutes later, Dragonite slowly descended in Undela Town.  
Sioku looked around as they walked toward the port.  
"Oh wow, the beaches here are gorgeous," said Sioku as they walked through the sand.  
"I'm guessing you've never been here before either," said Iris with a confused look.  
"No, Kara wouldn't let me leave the city," Sioku said with a sad sigh.  
"Oh wow that's a shame," Iris replied.  
Iris led Sioku to a port where the boat was waiting for passengers.  
Sioku boarded the ship, "Bye Iris, thanks for your help."  
"Any time Sioku," Iris said while waving.  
The ship rapidly took off, and Sioku enjoyed the wind blowing in her face.  
"This is what I've been dreaming of my whole life," she said while petting Flareon.  
After a few hours, the ship docked at the port on Akala Island.  
As Sioku stepped off the ship, Kiawé noticed her walking off the dock.  
"Oh hey Sioku, long time no see," Kiawé said cheerfully.  
Sioku hugged him tight, "Hey Kiawé, I missed you so much!"  
Flareon and Turtinator sniffed and circled around each other.  
Kiawé looked happily at the two Pokémon, "It looks like those two have missed each other as well."  
Sioku started laughing, "I agree with you."  
Kiawé led Sioku to Akala Beach with their Pokemon following behind them.  
He led her to a small hut, "So, what brings you to the Alola Region?"  
Sioku took a deep breath, "I ran away from home."  
"Why would you do that? I've visited your house before. Your sisters are very nice," he said looking shocked.  
"I'm so done with my sister Kara treating me like a little kid," Sioku answered in a frustrated tone.  
"I bet Memo would say the same thing about me to you," Kiawé said before laughing.  
Sioku pointed at a man walking by, "Hey Kiawé, is that Gladion?"  
Kiawé looked at the man, "Yes, but what is he doing here?"  
"He's probably doing some training with Sylvally," Sioku answered while still looking at him.  
From out of nowhere, a cloud of dust flew over head.  
Kiawé stood up to get a closer look, "I'm certain that was an ultra beast!"  
He and Sioku ran after it.  
Gladion stopped them before the cloud moved away.  
"You guys are not following that thing," he ordered.  
Kiawé and Sioku continued looking at the cloud until it completely disappeared.  
"We're all here to catch the ultra beasts and send them back home," Kiawé argued.  
"Come with me you two," said Gladion as he sent out Sylvally.  
Sioku and Kiaw hopped onto Sylvally, and they flew off.  
They ended up at the entrance to the ultra worm hole.  
Solgaleo mysteriously flew down from the sky.  
"Wow, I've never seen Solgaleo in person before," Sioku whispered in admiration.  
Gladion looked up at Sioku, "You haven't? Why are your sisters so over protective?"  
"It's mostly my older sister Kara," Sioku said in frustration.  
She looked up at Solgaleo, and then at the worm hole.  
Peering into the huge opening brought chills up Sioku's spine.  
"My sisters would kill me if I went in there," Sioku said to Kiawé.  
"Why? You deserve to have adventures," Kiawé said with concern in his voice.  
"I'm almost too scared to go in there," Sioku said while shivering.  
Gladion put his arm around her, "Don't worry, we won't let you go in there. We just wanted you to see it."  
Suddenly, an ultra beast popped out of the worm hole and started making a strange noise.  
The sound paralyzed Sioku with fear.  
Sioku grabbed hold of Kiawé, "Guys, look out!"  
She shivered violently, became dizzy, and then fell into Kiawé's arms.  
Kiawé caught her and then studied the creature, "Could that be UV01 Symbeont?"  
Sioku woke up and started to panic, "Wait, UV what?"  
Gladion tried to pull Sioku away, "That's UV01 Symbeont!"  
"I've never heard of it," Kiawe said.  
Gladion dragged her, "No time to explain!"  
The ultra beast chased Sioku and then firmly grabbed onto her.  
Gladion and Kiawé desperately tried to pull it off of her.  
The ultra beast picked Sioku up and then flew into the ultra worm hole.  
"We're going in after her," Gladion said to Kiawé.  
"On it," Kiawé replied as he held up a Pokéball.  
He threw the Pokéball, "Okay Charizard, come on out!"  
Kiawé followed Gladion and Solgaleo into ultra space.  
Gladion spotted the ultra beast and raced after it at full speed.  
Kiawé followed them and took a closer look at the ultra beast.  
"Gladion, I think it has merged with Sioku," Kiawé said fearfully.  
"You're right," replied Gladion.  
Flareon released a massive thunderbolt from her tail and struck the ultra beast from behind.  
UV01 Symbeont became very angry and trapped Sioku inside itself.  
Sioku freaked out and tried to break free.  
The ultra beast ran off, and Flareon continued to fight it.  
It stunned Sioku every time someone tried to free her.  
Gladion and Kiawé caught up with all of their Pokemon behind them.  
"All right, let's hit it with everything we've got," said Gladion.  
"I'm right with you," Kiawé replied in agreement.  
All of their Pokemon gathered in a straight line with Flareon leading the pack.  
After a powerful attack, the ultra beast fainted and released Sioku, draining her energy as well.  
Sioku became weak and collapsed in Gladion's arms.  
"Kiawé, let's get her to a Pokemon center immediately," Gladion said as they exited ultra space.  
"I'll lead you there," Kiawé replied.  
Sioku lost consciousness on the way to the Pokemon Center.  
At the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy brought Sioku to a hospital room and then treated her injuries.  
Kiawé and Gladion waited in the lobby.  
Back in her room, Sioku laid in bed with a few tubes sticking out of her body.  
Her amulet started to glow, and Spyro appeared at her side.  
She slowly woke up and saw him staring at her.  
Sioku didn't pay any attention to the monitors she was hooked up to.  
She was too busy being graced by Spyro's presence.  
Spyro moved closer and smiled.  
"Hi Sioku," he whispered.  
Her face lit up with pure joy, "Hey Spyro, how did you get here?"  
"Your amulet summoned me," he said while helping Sioku change her position.  
Sioku sat up and used Spyro's shoulders to balance herself.  
She tapped on him, "Hey Spyro, will you turn into your dragon form for me?"  
Spyro shook his head and then laughed.  
"Of course I will," he said while standing up.  
He disappeared, and then reappeared as a dragon a few seconds later.  
"He's so cute," said Sioku.  
He smiled and climbed up into her lap.  
Sioku wrapped her arms tightly around him, "You're the only Skylander who knows about my amulet and its powers."  
Spyro laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Are you serious? You're telling me that Jet-vac doesn't know about this?"  
"Don't worry, I'll show him when we meet again," she answered.  
Sioku passionately stroked Spyro, "I seriously thought I'd never see you again. My older sister Kara found out that I've been going to the Skylands."  
"That sister of yours needs a talking to," said Spyro sternly.  
Sioku took a deep breath, "Yeah, I agree. She's over protective of me because her friend died a month ago."  
Spyro looked up at the machines, "Hey, is this beeping sound normal?"  
Sioku sighed, "Yes, and I have an insane fear of medical machinery."  
"Well, you're definitely sane right now," he said happily.  
Sioku held him tighter, "That's because I have you," she whispered.  
She continued to embrace and stroke Spyro while still ignoring the beeping monitors.  
After a half hour, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," said Sioku.  
Gladion walked in and noticed Spyro in her arms.  
Sioku stared at Gladion and laughed nervously.  
Gladion pointed at him, "Who is that? Where did he come from?"  
Sioku looked up, "This is Spyro, he's my new friend from the Skylands," she explained.  
Spyro returned back to his human form.  
"Wo, I've never seen that before," said Gladion with admiration.  
"Yes, the Skylanders can do that," Sioku said with a big smile.  
"If you want, I could give you a tour of the Skylands," Spyro offered.  
Sioku smiled, "That would be great," she said while hugging him.  
"Unfortunately, I don't have time for that," said Gladion calmly.  
Nurse Joy walked in then and removed the wires from Sioku.  
As Sioku slowly stood up, Gladion and Spyro helped Sioku get back on her feet.  
"You're free to go now. Flareon is healthy again," said Nurse Joy.  
"Thank you very much for saving me," Sioku replied before leaving the Pokemon center.  
As they exited, Gladion stopped before Sioku.  
"I'll let you and Spyro go back to the Skylands," he said.  
Sioku looked at Gladion worried, "But what about Kara? Won't she come hunt me down?"  
Gladion smiled back at her in reassurance, "Don't worry, I'll talk to your sister."  
"Thanks Gladion," said Sioku in relief.  
Spyro reverted back into his dragon form and then signaled for Sioku to hop on.  
Sioku waved at Gladion as they flew off.  
Spyro soared through a portal with Sioku on his back.  
They landed at the door of Skylander Academy.  
Master Eon cautiously approached them to keep himself from startling Sioku.  
"Hello Spyro, I've been looking all over for you," he said sternly.  
Spyro raised his eyebrows at him in annoyance.  
"Eon, I was just rescuing a friend," he replied as Sioku hopped off.  
Sioku gracefully walked up to Master Eon.  
"My name is Sioku, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Eon," she said politely.  
Master Eon laughed and patted her head, "It's very nice to meet you too. Jet-vac and Spyro told me that you're going to be our newest Skylander."  
"Yes, that's true sir," she replied with a wide grin.  
Jet-vac quietly walked away from the conversation.  
He returned with Eruptor and Stealth Elf following behind him.  
"Hey Sioku," said Stealth Elf.  
Sioku turned around and looked at her, "Hi, it's really nice to meet you. I've seen your ninja skills on Tv."  
Stealth Elf smiled brightly, "Wow, really?"  
Sioku laughed, "Heck yeah, I love the way you fight! You and your blades are an amazing team."  
"Heck yeah we are," replied Stealth Elf with excitement.  
"Don't forget about my lava," said Eruptor as he walked out from behind the building.  
Sioku looked up in confusion.  
Stealth Elf pointed to Eruptor, "He's one of my best friends."  
"That's great," Sioku replied.  
Lava built up inside Eruptor's body.  
"Hey Sioku, watch this," he hollered.  
A massive amount of lava spewed from the top of Eruptor's head.  
The lava almost hit Sioku and Stealth Elf.  
"Awe come on Eruptor," said Stealth Elf in annoyance.  
"I just wanted to show the new girl my powers," said Eruptor.  
Stealth elf glared at Eruptor, "I know, but you're being a show-off."  
Sioku laughed out loud at their conversation.  
Master Eon opened the door, "You Skylanders should show our new member around the academy tomorrow morning."  
"Yes Master Eon," replied Stealth Elf.  
Spyro flew down and landed between Stealth Elf and Eruptor, startling Sioku.  
"You know, that's no way to impress the new girl," said Stealth Elf to Spyro.  
"Yeah, not cool dude," Eruptor added.  
Sioku laughed and hugged Spyro.  
"Oh he's all right," she said while stroking his head.  
Master Eon took a picture of Sioku and Spyro together.  
"She's really taken a liking to Spyro," he said happily.  
"Yeah, she follows him everywhere," said Eruptor.  
Sioku smiled at everyone, "Well, I'm going to have a wonderful time with you Skylanders."  
"Heck yeah you are," said Stealth Elf as she hugged Sioku.  
"I've seen Spyro and Jet-vac's room already," said Sioku.  
Master Eon took Sioku's hand, "Wait Skylander, I need to show you something."  
She curiously looked up at him, "What is it?"  
"It's a surprise," he answered.  
Sioku waved at her friends, "I'll see you guys later."  
"Sioku is staying in my room tonight. Good night Skylanders," said Master Eon before walking away.  
"See you tomorrow Master Eon," replied Stealth Elf.  
Stealth Elf and the others disappeared into their bedrooms.  
Master Eon slowly and carefully led Sioku to the relic room.  
The bookcase sensed Eon's beard and opened the door.  
They walked inside before the door closed behind Them.  
There were weapons and magical items everywhere.  
"Oh wow Master Eon, this place is wonderful," Sioku said while looking around.  
"These are magical artifacts that can be extremely dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands," Master Eon warned.  
"Really? That's insane," Sioku whispered.  
They sat on a long, fluffy couch together.  
Sioku let out a yawn.  
"I spend a lot of my spare time in here," Master Eon said quietly.  
"I can understand why," Sioku replied.  
Master Eon embraced Sioku, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
He gently kissed her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams my Skylander," he whispered.  
Complete silence filled the room as Master Eon watched her.  
Master Eon laid down and then carefully changed Sioku's position.  
He stroked her hair as she slept peacefully on his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around her and eventually fell asleep.  
A few hours later, Sioku started shaking violently in her sleep.  
Master Eon suddenly woke up and then Placed his hand over her.  
This situation was new to him.  
"Wake up Skylander," he said while embracing her.  
Sioku stayed completely still and opened her eyes.  
Her heart started pounding, and she began panting very hard.  
She tried to move, "Master Eon, please help me!"  
"It's okay Skylander, I'm right here," said Master Eon as he held her close.  
Sioku started to cry, "It was horrible Master Eon. I was captured and then used as a test subject for an evil experiment."  
"I know Skylander," he said softly.  
She started twitching as Master Eon adjusted his sitting position.  
Master Eon curiously turned on a projector.  
"Wait, is that a nightmare? I hope that's not real," he said.  
"No, please don't play that Master Eon," sioku hollered fearfully.  
The projector showed Master Eon the horrifying events going on in Sioku's dream.  
Sioku collapsed before the projection ended.  
Master Eon picked her up, "Skylander? Skylander!"  
Unfortunately, his fears had been confirmed.  
"Yes, it's definitely a nightmare," he whispered.  
Sioku laid completely still in his arms.  
He looked at her hopelessly.  
"I knew what to do when Spyro used to have nightmares," he said, "But this is much worse."  
A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on Master Eon's door.  
"Come in," said Master Eon.  
Spyro quietly opened the door, "Hey Eon, is everything okay in here?"  
"I need your help Spyro," Master Eon answered with despair in his voice.  
Spyro walked over to the couch and saw Sioku passed out.  
He gasped worriedly, "Oh no, what happened to her? Is she all right?"  
"She just had a terrifying nightmare," Master Eon answered.  
Spyro carefully climbed on the couch beside Master Eon.  
He laid his head on Sioku's shoulder.  
"Hey Sioku, it's Spyro," he whispered.  
There was no response from her.  
Master Eon gently laid her down beside Spyro.  
Sioku became frightened and started shaking again.  
Spyro cautiously moved closer to her.  
"Hey Sioku, it's me," he said calmly.  
"No, get out of here," she said.  
Sioku clearly didn't recognize him.  
She hid under the covers and started panting.  
"I've got this Eon," said Spyro as he floated above her.  
"Yes, I bet if I step aside, you'll be able to calm her down," whispered Master Eon before walking away.  
He exited the relic room and then walked outside the building.  
"Okay, here it goes," Spyro said to himself.  
Spyro softly landed in the empty spot that Master Eon left on the couch.  
He slowly lifted the covers and then laid beside her.  
"It's all right Sioku, Spyro's here," he whispered.  
Sioku turned over and saw Spyro next to her.  
She hesitantly touched his head, "Spyro, is that really you?"  
Spyro rubbed his tail against her side and laughed.  
"Of course it's me, who else would it be? Master Eon just stepped out," he said.  
Sioku took a deep breath as she slowly started to relax.  
Spyro's presence calmed her down quite a bit.  
"I'm sorry Spyro, I temporarily lose my memory after nightmares," she said while embracing him.  
"That's okay Sioku, it's normal," he whispered.  
Spyro carefully adjusted his position to prevent himself from frightening her again.  
Sioku looked up and smiled at him.  
"Thank you for rescuing me Spyro," she whispered while still shivering.  
"Don't worry Sioku, Skylanders never leave each other," he replied.  
Sioku and Spyro enjoyed a half hour of silence together.  
Master Eon returned with Jet-vac following behind him.  
"Hey Spyro, Sioku," said Jet-vac.  
He walked over to the couch.  
"Careful Jv, she just had a horrible nightmare," said Spyro.  
"I know, that's why I'm here," Jet-vac replied.  
Sioku happily sat up, "JV, is that you? JV!"  
Jet-vac perched on her shoulder, "Yes, did I scare you?"  
She threw her arms around Jet-vac and hugged him tight.  
"No, I'm just happy to see you," Sioku answered.  
He jumped off of Sioku and landed on Spyro.  
"Come on JV," said Spyro as he tried to sit up.  
Sioku laughed, "What's wrong Spyro?"  
Spyro shook off and then sat beside her.  
"He always does that," Spyro said with frustration.  
"No I don't Spyro. That was my first time," Jet-vac argued.  
"Yeah whatever," Spyro said before turning away.  
Sioku giggled in amusement.  
"I was just trying to keep Sioku's mind off the nightmare," said Jet-vac.  
"Really? By purposely landing on me," said Spyro sarcastically.  
"If that's what it takes to help Sioku, then yes," Jet-vac answered.  
Sioku laughed and slipped back into the covers.  
"You guys are so funny," she said.  
"Sioku, you must stay away from horror movies until a week has passed," Master Eon said lovingly.  
Spyro looked at Master Eon confused, "But Eon, why? Can she at least watch her favorites, you know, the movies she's used to?"  
"No Spyro, I won't let her take a risk," answered Master Eon firmly.  
"Master Eon has a point Spyro," said Jet-vac.  
Master Eon pointed to Spyro with a stern look in his eyes.  
"And you, Spyro, will watch over her during that entire week," he said.  
"It looks like you've got a big responsibility Spyro," said Jet-vac while smiling.  
Spyro glared at him, "This isn't funny Jv."  
Sioku laughed, "Well I thought it was hilarious."  
Master Eon looked at Spyro sternly, "I mean it Spyro. It's time to show me that you've grown up here at the academy."  
Spyro frowned and let out a sigh.  
"Yes sir," he said quietly.  
Jet-vac smiled at Sioku, "Don't worry, I'll help Spyro watch over you."  
"Thanks Jv," she said calmly.  
Sioku struggled to change her position, but Master Eon helped her.  
"Okay, everyone needs to settle down now," said Master Eon.  
"Yeah Spyro," whispered Jv playfully.  
Spyro turned to Jet-vac, "What was that Jv?"  
Sioku laughed harder, "calm down you two."  
Spyro curled up next to Sioku.  
Sioku relaxed and embraced him again.  
Master Eon and Jet-vac sat beside Sioku as she peacefully fell asleep.  
The next morning, Sioku woke up to Master Eon quietly watching a cartoon movie.  
She happily climbed out of bed.  
"Morning Master Eon," Sioku said before hugging him.  
"Hello Skylander," replied Eon as he ruffled her hair.  
Sioku looked around, "Hey Master Eon, have you seen a dog in the building?"  
"No Sioku, I haven't," he answered.  
She looked down at the floor and saw her Pokeball next to the bed.  
"Oh there she is," Sioku said while laughing.  
She sent Flareon out and then started petting her.  
After a few minutes, she walked Flareon toward Master Eon.  
"Master Eon, this is my Pokémon Flareon," she said with enthusiasm.  
Flareon wildly whipped Sioku with her tail.  
"No no, sit," Sioku said firmly as she tugged the leash.  
Master Eon smiled at Flareon and rubbed her ears.  
"She's a good dog," he said.  
"Yeah, Flareon's my baby," Sioku replied while picking up the harness.  
"Spyro and the others haven't seen her yet," she said while putting Flareon in harness.  
Master Eon looked out the window, "I see Spyro, he's flying around outside."  
"Okay thanks, see you later Eon," she replied before exiting.  
"Flareon, forward," she said happily.  
She walked down the hallway and then out the front door.  
Flareon sniffed around in the grass.  
As Spyro approached her, Flareon pulled Sioku toward him.  
Sioku hugged Spyro tight, "Hey Spyro! I missed you."  
Spyro floated next to her, "Hey Sioku, are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, thanks to you and JV," she said with a smile.  
Sioku embraced Spyro and then stroked him passionately.  
"Hey Spyro, it's going to take a while for that nightmare to go away completely," she said.  
"It's okay Sioku, we'll help you," he replied.  
Sioku wrapped her arm around Spyro, "May I choose you?"  
Spyro blushed and smiled, "Yes, may I choose you?"  
Tears of joy rolled down Sioku's cheek, "Yes Spyro, I'm yours forever."  
"I promise to always take good care of you," he said.  
Her amulet glowed, and she suddenly began to transform.  
Sioku looked at herself in amazement, "Wo, what's happening?"  
Spyro watched as Sioku took on the form of a dragon.  
"I don't believe it! You're one of us now Sioku," he said while gazing into her eyes.  
"Let's go show Eon and the others," said Sioku.  
"Okay, follow me," replied Spyro as they flew off.  
Sioku and Spyro joyfully entered the library.  
Spyro knocked on the relic room door.  
Master Eon appeared in the open doorway, "Come in you two."  
Spyro entered the room first.  
"Master Eon, I have something to show you," he said with excitement.  
Master Eon smiled, "And what is that Spyro?"  
He signaled to Sioku, and she quietly entered.  
Master Eon couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
His face turned bright red as he looked at her.  
He pointed at Spyro, "How did this happen?"  
Spyro blushed again, "Well, you see…"  
"Spyro and I are one Master Eon," said Sioku passionately.  
"This has never happened in the Skylands before," whispered Master Eon.  
Master Eon led Spyro and Sioku to a beautiful island covered in roses.  
"My sister would never approve this," Sioku whispered in Spyro's ear.  
"Don't worry Love, you're free now," he whispered while hugging her.  
Master Eon sent a flare across the sky.  
Stealth Elf looked out the window of the dorm, "Wo, is that an emergency flare?"  
Pop Fizz freaked out, "It sure looks like one!"  
Master Eruptor spewed lava from his head, "Well, what are we waiting for?  
Let's go." "I can't wait to see what enemy we're going to fight," Pop Fizz said with excitement.  
Stealth Elf looked around, "Wait, where's Spyro?"  
"He's probably with Master Eon," answered Eruptor.  
Jet-vac and the others showed up a few seconds later.  
To their surprise, there wasn't a villain in sight.  
They stood in a circle and looked around in complete shock.  
"I don't remember ever coming to this island," said Eruptor.  
"Yeah, this place is so unfamiliar," Jet-vac added.  
Stealth Elf stared at Sioku's amulet, "When did Sioku become a dragon?"  
"This is very unusual," said Jet-vac.  
"She looks great," said Eruptor.  
Master Eon led Spyro and Sioku to a giant fountain in the middle of the island.  
All of the other Skylanders lined up and watchd. As the organ started to play,  
Sioku trembled in fear and almost fainted.  
Spyro wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, are you okay Sioku?"  
Sioku held Spyro close, "Yes, because you're here. I'll tell you about something later."  
"Okay Princess," he softly whispered.  
"Today, on this very island, we're here to unite Sioku and Spyro in peace and harmony," said Master Eon.  
Sioku and Spyro looked affectionately into each other's eyes.  
Master Eon pointed to Spyro, "Spyro, do you take Sioku to be your wife?"  
"I do," Spyro answered.  
Master Eon pointed to Sioku, "Sioku, do you take Spyro to be your husband?"  
"I do," Sioku answered.  
They kissed passionately, and Stealth Elf threw flowers into the air.  
The flowers scattered around Sioku and Spyro as they walked toward Master Eon.  
Jet-vac hugged Sioku and smiled. "Congradulations, I'm sure you two will live a long and prosperous life together."  
Sioku teared up and hugged him, "Thanks Jv, you're really sweet."  
Jet-vac left to join the others.  
Sioku and Spyro took off toward the library.  
Master Eon and the others followed behind them.


End file.
